Sweepstakes games exist that allow a player to reveal a prize associated with the sweepstakes entry ticket. Electronic sweepstakes games operate to allow a player to reveal the results of a ticket through the use of a visually pleasing display on a computer or other gaming terminal. However, electronic sweepstakes games do not always keep the player engaged. The present system and methods recognize and address the foregoing considerations, and others, of prior art system and methods.